The Blue Lady of Marywood
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam sign up for a weekend at a reputed haunted house party COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter one

Dean pulled over in front of the long driveway that led up to the Hamilton mansion, which was barely visible hidden by years of overgrown weeds. He put his arm on the back of the seat and looked at his brother.

"Okay, now watch your back and keep that necklace with you. Hopefully Dad's journal is right and she won't be able to hurt you as long as you have the necklace."

"I know the drill Dean. We've been over this like a zillion times." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well tell me again. Humor me." Dean grinned.

"As long as we keep the dirt from the maid's grave on us she won't be able to touch us….hopefully. If we lose the dirt, we're probably dead."

"Short but sweet." Dean smiled. "And…"

"And if you do see her, don't look in her eyes." Sam added as he got out of the car and grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat. He shut the door and leaned in the window.

"You watch your back too Bro and I'll see you inside." Sam patted the top of the car then headed down the long dirt road to the mansion.

_Two weeks earlier they had seen an advertisement in a newspaper about an author hosting a weekend party at a reputed haunted house. The rules were simple, only one person from a family allowed, a signed agreement relinquishing responsibilities if anything happened to the participant, including death. And an entrance fee of one thousand dollars to hopefully attract only serious participants. They were to be informed of any other pertinent information once they arrived. When Dean and Sam saw that the weekend would be spent in the Hamilton Mansion in Marywood, Virginia they knew they had to investigate. They had read about the Hamilton Mansion in their Dad's journal where he also had pasted clippings from the newspaper concerning the mansion through out the years. The legend said that over one hundred years ago a maid had seduced Roderick Hamilton the mansion's owner. The man's wife heard about their relationship from an unknown source and later found her husband and the maid in one of the back bed rooms of the mansion, she then reportedly hacked them both to death in a fit of rage with an ax. As the legend went, the maid would reappear every twenty years searching for the person who informed on her and would kill anyone who happened to be in the mansion with an ax in revenge for her death. It was said that anyone who looked into her eyes would die. People had indeed died in the mansion on each of the twentieth anniversaries of her death and the legend of the Blue Lady was born_

Dean watched Sam walk up the road. He was going to wait a half hour then join him. They had to act like they had never met or else they would be eliminated from the competition. He didn't like the idea of not being able to keep an eye on his younger brother but he had no choice, and he knew Sam could take care of himself. He fingered the small vial of dirt he wore around his neck. His father's journal had explained that the only way to send the maid back to her grave was to place a necklace filled with dirt from her grave around her neck. Of course by doing that they had to take the risk of encountering her. Also they had no way of knowing if that part of the story was true since it had never been tested before and was only part of the legend. They could only hope that the dirt would protect them and also send the maid's spirit back to her grave. When they had reached the town they had gone to the old Marywood cemetery and looked for the gravestone of Sarah Hoffman, the maid. When they found it, each of them filled a vial full of dirt from her grave and attached it to the necklace they wore around their neck. Now all they could do was go to the mansion and try to stop the spirit from killing anyone, including themselves, and hopefully once and for all rid the town of the maid's vengeful spirit.

Dean waited half an hour then drove up the driveway and parked his car. He walked over to the door and knocked. He was greeted by a tall man and led into the library where the other guests were seated at a large table including Sam. They barely glanced at each other as he sat down. After two more people arrived their host entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Anderson Morley; I'm your host for the weekend. In front of each of you is a paper which you need to sign in order to stay for the weekend. Please read it and sign it if you agree to my rules and regulations. As you all know I am an author of books on the supernatural. The book I'm working on now is titled The Blue Lady of Marywood: Truth or Fiction and each one of you will have a chance to be mentioned in my book, plus have a chapter devoted to you. I hope you all have read the information concerning the spirit that is suppose to haunt this mansion in the information packet I sent to each of you when I accepted your applications. What I want from you are any observations you have while spending the weekend here. You each will be given a tablet and I would like you to write down anything unusual you see or feel during your stay here. As some of you may know there have been a few deaths at the mansion in the last hundred years which have been mostly unexplained. For that reason the paper you will sign will be a release of any obligation on my part if you are injured or… possibly die. Also I have had steel shutters put on all the windows and the doors will be bolted from the outside. If you decide to stay, you will be forced to stay the entire weekend. There will be no phones, no electric, and no leaving the house until I open the doors on Monday morning. If you get sick or are injured in anyway you will have to wait till Monday for help. If you survive the weekend I will study all of your notes and I will choose a winner from the notes you have kept. That person will be rewarded the thousand dollars I have collected from each of you, for a total of twelve thousand dollars and will also be mentioned in my book. So, with that said …are there any questions?" He looked around the table.

"So in other words we will be completely cut off from the outside world?" A large man with glasses spoke up.

"That is correct."

"What if someone is injured severely and needs medical attention?" A woman of about forty asked.

"They will have to wait till Monday. Although we do have some medical supplies in the bathrooms upstairs which you are free to use."

"What if someone is killed or dies a natural death?" Dean asked.

"The body can be placed in one of the cold storage rooms in the cellar but like I said once the doors are shut they will not be opened again until Monday morning. You will be totally on your own. There are sandwiches for tonight and non perishable food in the kitchen for the rest of the weekend." He looked at each of the guests. "I'm afraid you will have to double up on the bedrooms. We have randomly chosen the bedrooms by numbers and on the paper in front of you; you will find the number to your assigned bedroom. Also you will be divided into teams, six on each team. As you explore the house you will remain with your team. Each team will explore different floors and no team should be on the same floor at the same time except when eating or sleeping. You may meet back here periodically to discuss what if anything you have observed…Now, I'd like you to introduce yourselves and as you do pick a ball from the jar at the center of the table which will divide the group into teams, the blue team and the red team."

They then went around the table introducing themselves, then reached into the jar and withdrew a red or blue ball. Sam and Dean each drew a different colored ball and would be on different teams. They glanced at each other, each hoping that the other would remain safe if they encountered the ghost. Once the teams were chosen Morley once more spoke.

"If anyone wants to back out of our little party do so now. For once the doors are locked there is no leaving till I return on Monday."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate that you take the time to review. Hope no one is too disappointed with this story.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter two

No one accepted Morley's offer to leave. He, and the man who had left them in, said their goodbyes and wished them well then left. It was 5:00 PM Friday.

The guests all stood around waiting for someone to make a move. Pete Sampson one of the men on Sam's team, the red team, finally spoke up.

"We might as well get the show on the road. Morley said we're suppose to explore the entire house so…" He looked at the members of the blue team. "Would you like to choose a floor?"

"Well how 'bout we take the second floor?" Brian Kirk asked looking at his teammates to see if they agreed.

"Well why not, we got to start somewhere." Carol Bishop said smiling shyly over at Dean who gave her a small smile in return.

"Well then how about we take the basement?" Sampson looked at his team to see if there were any objections.

"Might as well, like she said, we got to start somewhere." Sam spoke up when no one else did.

"Well then we might as well head on up to the second floor." Dean said glancing over at his brother. He nodded slightly, his way of saying watch your back; Sam gave him a small nod back.

The red team picked up candles that had been left on a table and lit them. Even though it was still daytime, with the shutters and doors locked it would be quite dark in the basement.

**The basement**

The red team carefully made their way down the dark steps with the group staying in a tight formation no one willing to go off by themselves, at least not yet.

"It's really spooky down here." Janet Freedman said holding her candle up to highlight the gloomy basement which was filled with cobwebs.

The basement was extremely large with several hallways and many rooms both large and small throughout. Most of the rooms appeared to have been used for storage, though there did appear to be a few that could have been used to house the servants of the house. Old box springs from beds whose mattresses were missing stood against the walls in a few of the rooms and when the candlelight hit them caused the shadows on the walls to turn into grotesque monsters. The two women on the team stayed in the middle of the four men trying to draw their courage from them.

"Do you feel that?" Nate Palmer asked as he shivered slightly.

"A cold spot?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, it sure is. Can you feel it?" Mark Stedson asked the others as he put his hand out in front of him.

"Do you think it means something?" Betty Thompson inquired. "Do you think it could be the Blue Lady?" She looked around at the team her eyes wide with both excitement and fear.

"Or it could just be a draft." Sam said. "These old mansions always have cold spots and they don't necessarily mean ghosts."

"Well I'm going to note it in my journal anyway." Janet handed her candle to Nate and quickly scribbled a few notes in her tablet.

"What's that noise?" Nate asked turning his ear toward the sound. "It sounds like scratching."

"Rats maybe." Sam said hoping that was the case. He knew scratching could also be a sign of an evil spirit's presence.

They continued down the narrow hallway till Nate suddenly stopped.

"What was that?"

"What?" Sampson moved over so he stood next to him.

"I heard something moving down there." He motioned to a hallway on their left with his candle.

**The Second Floor **

Carol had immediately latched onto Dean and walked next to him.

"You do this often?" She asked.

"What?"

"Ghost hunt."

"No, not really. I knew I was going to be in the neighborhood and it sounded interesting."

"Me too. I have family nearby and I thought what the heck, it might be fun."

"It could also be dangerous." Dean warned her. "Being locked in an old house with no way out, anything could happen."

"Yeah…anything." She smiled up at him.

Dean looked away. He didn't want this woman latching onto him which is what it appeared she intended to do. If she was making a play for him it wasn't working he wasn't interested.

His team continued walking down the hallway stopping to check the different rooms along the way. Suddenly the man leading the way stopped.

"Did you see that!" Jerry Watson asked as he took a step backward.

"What?" Kirk asked holding up his candle in order to see better.

"That door moved!" Jerry took another step backward ready to turn quickly in the opposite direction if he had to.

"Which door?" Dean asked stepping forward.

"That door up there on the left it just started to shut by itself."

"Well let's see if we can see anything." Kirk said as he started to head down the hallway.

"Um…" Dean stepped in front of the group stopping them from going any further. "I uh…I just want everyone to know that I've read up on the story of this spirit and I read somewhere that if you do encounter the spirit not to look her directly in the eyes." He knew he had to warn them just in case the stories were true. "If you look her in the eyes she can kill you."

"That's a bunch of crap!" Kirk blurted out. "I heard that too and it's just another urban legend. Ghosts can't hurt you…if there even is such a thing."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Dean looked at Kirk; he could tell he wasn't going to like this guy. "Most ghosts won't hurt you; they're just lost and confused. But there are some that will. I've done studies on it and I know there are evil spirits out there whose only purpose is to harm the living."

"God Dean you're giving me goose bumps." Carol said as she huddled closer to him.

"Well I for one don't believe any of it." Kirk said as he walked ahead of the rest of them. The others held back uncertain whether to follow him or not.

When he got to the room he was met by a cold chilly blast of air and fell back into the hallway, his eyes wide as the door once more began to shut by itself.

"Something's in there!" He gasped suddenly losing his bravery.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter three

**Basement **

As they headed toward the sound a blue mist started coming out of one of the back rooms.

"Oh my God look!" Betty said her eyes wide with fear.

"Everybody stay together." Sam shouted as he moved up and took the lead. "If she is here and starts to materialize get out of here. What ever you do don't look her in the eyes."He reached up and touched his necklace. If she did indeed materialize he'd be ready for her.

Their group continued walking slowly down the hallway. As they neared the mist their candles suddenly started going out one by one leaving them in total darkness.

Betty screamed in terror and the group began to shove each other as they tried to find their way out of the hallway.

"Okay, everybody just turn around and head back, and stay in a group! Don't panic just back out the way we came in. Keep your left hand on the wall and follow it." Sam shouted.

**Second floor**

They slowly entered the room where the door had moved and looked around. Dean knelt next to the door and felt around the edge of it. He had just picked up a thin fishing line that was attached to the door when they heard the scream.

"What was that!" Carol grabbed Dean's arm.

"It sounded like it came from the basement." Dave answered.

"We better get back to the library, someone down there might need help." Dean started heading back, worried about his brother.

"I thought we were suppose to check out the second floor. Let the other team take care of themselves." Kirk blocked his way.

"We'll check it out later." Dean shoved him aside and headed back to the library.

**Library**

The blue team entered the library and anxiously waited the arrival of the red team. After a short time Dean decided he couldn't wait any longer, Sam might be in trouble and need his help.

"I'm going to check it out." He started to leave but was grabbed by Kirk.

"Morley clearly stated only one team on a floor at a time."

Dean yanked his arm away from Kirk.

"The hell with…"

Just then the red team entered.

"What happened?" Carol asked.

"We heard a noise and this blue mist suddenly appeared. Then all of a sudden our candles went out." Stedson said as he walked over and poured himself a glass of wine and gulped it down.

"I was never so scared in my life." Betty sat down on one of the chairs at the large table.

Dean made his way over to Sam.

"Was it her?" He whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Sam motioned for Dean to follow him over to the table of unlit candles. He picked one up then rubbed the wick between his fingers.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I think someone's playing games."

"Yeah, I've come to the same conclusion. I found fishing line in the room where a door moved. It's easy enough to rig that little stunt up."

"Yeah, and these candles, they went out one by one. There's something on the wick that puts out the flame once it touches it. Each candle went out a few seconds apart, probably in the order they were lit. If a real spirit was materializing they would have gone out simultaneously. Also there are so many cobwebs down there it looks like a movie set, it was obviously staged."

"So who do you think…Morley?"

"Could be, or it could be whoever owns the house. You know, keeping the legend alive."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know…no one's been hurt. Who knows, maybe some of them are involved in it."

"The thing is Sam, there might be a real spirit here, an evil one according to Dad's journal. I told my team about not looking her in the eye…I'm sure they think I'm nuts."

"Yeah, I told my team the same thing."

"Well we're stuck here till Monday either way so we might as well let them have their fun as long as no one gets hurt."

"I guess so. All we can do is hope the Blue Lady doesn't appear or is she does we're ready for her."

**Later**

They all sat around discussing what they had seen, taking notes, and eating some of the sandwiches their host had provided. It was now eight PM and a few of them wanted to revisit their floors now that they were refreshed. No one had any objections so they once more divided themselves into the two teams and headed back to their assigned floors. Before they left Sam rubbed as much of the flame retardant off the candles as he could. At least this time they hopefully wouldn't be left in the dark. Both teams agreed to meet back in the library in an hour.

**Basement**

They once more headed toward the area where the blue mist had appeared.

"Do you think it was her? Do you think she'll come back?" Janet asked no one in particular.

"Let's hope so. I really want to see this thing." Nate held up his candle as they got closer to the area.

"It's getting cold again." Sampson stated as they continued walking.

Nothing happened and an hour later they decided to head back, but as they turned to leave the mist began to reappear. They all stopped to watch, but when a figure started to slowly materialize in the mist Sam quickly stepped between the team and the figure.

"Go, get out of here!" He shouted as he turned back to face the figure.

"Oh my God it's her!" Janet screamed as they all turned and began running down the hallway. Sam took his necklace off and began slowly walking toward the apparition. All he had to do was get close enough to throw it over her head. He kept his eyes trained on the lower half of her body, never looking her directly in the eyes. But as he neared her he realized something wasn't right. The image looked as if it was a picture projected onto the wall. If it was a real spirit it would have more of a 3d look to it. He shook his head and gave a little smile as he looked up. It was a hoax, a damn good one, but still only a hoax. He turned and started to head back, never hearing the figure that came up behind him. A sharp pain at the back of his head brought him to his knees and then blackness overtook him and he crumbled to the floor.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once more to everyone who took the time to review. I love to read them and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter four

The blue team was sitting around the table in the library drinking wine and talking, nothing had happened this time on the second floor so they came back a little early. Dean had managed to follow the fishing line while no one was watching and noticed that it led into one of the walls, making it easy enough for someone to hide behind the wall and manipulate the door. He had smiled to himself, so there were secret passages hidden behind the walls. He couldn't wait to tell Sam. He wondered if he had found anything in the basement. His thoughts were interrupted as the red team suddenly burst into the room out of breath.

"What happened?" Bishop asked.

"She started to appear…We actually saw her."

"Where's Sam?" Dean stood up immediately when his brother didn't come in with the others.

"He told us to go but for some reason he stayed back. We figured he was going to watch for awhile then follow us…. We thought he was right behind us."

Dean's heart started pounding as he grabbed a candle and headed for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kirk asked.

"I'm going to find him."

"He's not on your team. Don't worry about him; he's not your concern."

"Get the hell out of my way!" Dean glared at Kirk ready to knock him down if he tried to stop him from checking on his brother.

"But that thing is down there, we saw it." Betty stood shivering by the table.

Dean ignored her, all he cared about was that Sam was down there and might need his help. He started running toward the basement door.

"Hold up I'll go with you." Stedson ran to catch up with Dean.

Dean started down the steps with Stedson right behind him.

"Sam!" He shouted as he carefully made his way in the darkness and started heading down one of the hallways. "Sam!"

"Sam you down here?" Stedson called out.

"Where did you see him last?" Dean glanced at Stedson as he held his candle up to light the hallway.

"Down the hall and to the left. That's where that thing started to appear."

Dean ran down the hallway.

"Sam!" His heart pounded so hard it felt like it was going to break through his chest. Where was his brother? "Sam if you can't talk try to make some kind of sound, we'll hear you!"

When there was no answer Dean tried to keep himself from fearing the worse but then saw something that made a cold chill run down his spine. A pool of blood lay a short distance in front of him, but what was even worse was that Sam's necklace, the vial now broken, lay in the middle of it. A blood smear led down a hallway to the left then disappeared as if someone had been dragged and then picked up.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean ran down the hallway screaming in each doorway. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Damn it Sammy where are you?"

"Maybe that thing's got him. We should get out of here." Stedson started to head back but Dean grabbed his arm.

"We're not leaving here without him." He left go of him and continued shouting for his brother. "Sam!"

"Oh my God!" Stedson stood at the entrance to one of the rooms holding his candle up, he looked terrified. Dean ran over to him and looked into the room.

Sam was in the room tied to one of the box springs that was up against the wall. His arms stretched above his head, the wires from the box spring were wrapped tightly around them holding him upright on the contraption, the sharp edges cutting deep into his flesh. Blood ran down his arms and dripped onto the floor. His head hung down on his chest and the blood from the cut on the back of his head ran down over his shoulder and onto his chest.

"Sammy!" Dean hurried to his brother's side. "Oh God Sammy!" He put two fingers on the side of his neck then shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally felt a heartbeat.

"Who did this to him?"

"Well it wasn't a ghost." Dean spat out. "Help me get him down."

They gently lay the box spring down on the floor and carefully began unwrapping the wires from Sam's arms. Some of the wires were deeply embedded in his skin and it took a while to remove them without causing further damage to his arms. Once they were done they put their candles in the hallway to light the way. Then they gently picked Sam up, Dean holding him by his shoulders, Stedson taking his legs. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, through all this Sam hadn't even moved.

They finally made it back to the library and carried Sam in and put him on the couch. The guests all gathered around him.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Janet said seeing all the blood. "Who would want to hurt him?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Dean glanced around at the group wondering if any of them had anything to do with it.

"Did that spirit or whatever it was do this?" Betty asked.

"No spirit did this." Dean said as he gently turned Sam's head to the side and winced when he saw the large bump and deep gash on the back of his brother's head. But what really concerned him was that when he turned his head blood ran out of his ear and nose.

Janet sucked in her breath.

"Oh the poor boy, he could be bleeding in his brain."

Hearing her words, Dean shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, he had to hold it together for Sam's sake.

"Some one get me some towels from the kitchen, wet and dry…But don't go alone."

"Palmer, go with me." Sampson said. They left the room and returned a short time later with the items. Dean carefully picked up Sam's head and put a rolled up wet towel under it. It quickly became saturated with blood.

"He's going to bleed to death." Manson stated.

"He's not going to bleed to death, head wounds always bleed badly." Betty stated then looked at Dean. "You got to apply a firm pressure until the bleeding slows down."

Dean already knew what to do; his dad had taught them well. He kept pressure on the wound until the bleeding finally slowed, then stopped. He then removed the towel and replaced it with a clean dry one. Dean, with the help of Janet, carefully removed Sam's shirt and cleaned his arms the best they could.

"Who would torture him like this?" She asked Dean as she helped clean the deep wounds the wires had made.

Dean blinked back tears as he looked at Sam's injuries. Someone had wrapped the rusted wires tightly around his arms in order to hold him upright on the box spring causing deep puncture wounds, not caring how much they might have hurt him. Dean could feel the anger and hated for who ever did this growing in him. Who ever it was, he was going to make them pay for hurting his brother.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews. I really get a kick out of reading them.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood **

Chapter five

"Sam." Dean spoke softly to his brother. "Come on buddy you got to wake up for me." He put his hand on Sam's face and gently patted it but there was no response. He knew he somehow had to wake his brother up. With a concussion the most important thing was to keep the person awake for at least twenty four hours or they could lapse into a coma.

"Has he been awake at all since you found him?" Janet asked.

He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No."

"That's not good. The longer he remains unconscious the more chance he has of going into a coma. We need to get him medical help, he could die without it."

"We got to find the way out of here."

"There is no way out, you heard Morley, not until Monday." Watson said.

"Oh, there's a way out. I just got to find it."

"How the hell do you know there's a way out of here?" Kirk asked.

"Someone's been playing games with us. Fishing lines taped to doors to shut them, candles that have the wick coated with fire resistant wax so they'll go out." Dean looked around at the stunned guests. "So if anyone of you is involved in this and know a way out you better let me know now, because if my brother…"

"Your brother? The rules plainly stated no two members from the same family…You automatically forfeit your right to the money." Kirk said

Dean spun around angrily and faced Kirk, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side, just waiting for a reason to punch him.

"To hell with the money and the rules! My brother needs help and I'm going to get it for him! And if I find out one of you was involved in hurting him….!"

"Look, why don't we get Sam up to one of the bedrooms and make him comfortable. Morley said there were medical supplies in the bathroom upstairs. After we get him settled we can look for away out of here." Sampson stepped between them interrupting Dean, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Okay, but everybody stick together." Dean warned as he turned away from Kirk.

They carefully carried Sam up to one of the bedrooms and put him on the bed. After Dean made him as comfortable as he could he turned to the others.

"Why don't you all go look for a way out of here. I'm pretty sure there are secret passages behind the walls. Knock down bookcases, press on bricks, and try anything to see if you can get the wall to open. Try the room where we saw the door move first. The rigged fishing line went into the wall so there has to be space enough behind it for someone to stand and pull the line. But don't any of you go off by yourself, who ever did this to my brother could still be out there. Also see if you can find one of the bathrooms and bring back bandages and any medical supplies you can grab."

They divided into groups and began to head out into the hallway.

"I know where the bathroom is." Carol spoke up. "Will someone please go with me?"

Stedson offered to go, they left and returned a short time later with a basin of water, clean bandages, and antibiotic cream. Stedson then headed off with Wilcox and Manson. Carol was about to follow them when Dean grabbed her arm.

"Carol do you mind helping me with Sam?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him warmly. Once they were alone she started to walk over toward Sam's bed but was grabbed by Dean who spun her around.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean?" She tried to pull away but he only held her arm tighter.

"No one knew where the bathrooms were. We didn't see any when we were up here before. You were here before weren't you? I want to know what's going on and how to get my brother out of here."

Carol broke down crying.

"No one was suppose to get hurt. He said he just wanted to scare everybody."

"Who, Morley?"

"No, he has nothing to do with this…His name is Michael Hamond, he's my cousin. He owns this place."

"What's going on Carol? Why's he doing this?"

"He bought the house a few years ago and was going to tear it down, but then he heard about the legend and decided to see if he could get people to rent it out. You know for TV shows, movie sets, ghost hunters….that sort of thing. So he decided to hang onto the house and when Morley gave him an offer of twenty five thousand to rent the place for the weekend well… he jumped on it."

"Well why didn't he take the money and run? Why did he rig up the place?...And why did he hurt my brother?"

"He wanted to scare people, he figured if something happened in the house more people would be interested in renting it out. He thought he could make a lot of money."

"But why did he hurt my brother?" Dean repeated the question.

"I don't know…. I swear I don't know. He said no one would be hurt….Michael must have panicked…maybe Sam saw something and Michael thought he would ruin his plans."

"How do I get my brother out of here?"

"I don't know. He never told me about the secret passages."

"If you're lying to me…"

"No, I swear I'm not. Dean I'm so sorry, I never thought anyone would be hurt." She looked down at Sam. "I'm so, so sorry Sam." She then looked back up at Dean, tears in her eyes. "He hurt him bad didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." His own eyes filled up as he looked at Sam. He blinked back the tears and quickly looked away trying to hide his emotions. "I got to get him cleaned up."

He reached for the basin of water, but Carol took it out of his hand.

"Please let me help you."

Together they gently cleaned Sam's head wound and bandaged it. Dean then took a clean cloth and wiped the blood from his ear and nose praying it didn't mean his brother was bleeding inside his brain like Janet had said. They then washed his scratched and bloody arms, put the cream on the cuts, and then wrapped them in gauze. Just as they were finishing up Sam finally started to come around. Dean grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Come on Sam you need to wake up for me on buddy…come on…."

"Ohhhhh……oh God." Sam moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked into the relieved face of his brother. "Dean…What….what's going on?" He tried to push himself up on the bed but the room immediately started spinning. "Oh man…" He groaned and fell back on the bed.

Dean gently put his hands on Sam's shoulder holding him down.

"Easy Sam, easy. You got a nasty bump on the back of your head and you need to lay still."

"Oh man I feel sick…Oh God Dean …everything is spinning." Sam tried to swallow the bile that was rising up in his throat but couldn't. "I'm going to…going to be sick."

Dean quickly grabbed the wastebasket and held it over for Sam who leaned over and threw up.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"Sam repeated as he lay back down his stomach still churning inside him.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Dean smiled but couldn't hide the worry from his face. Sam looked terrible, his skin pale and clammy.

Sam grabbed for the basket again and continued throwing up till there was nothing left in his stomach. He blinked back tears as he lay back down, embarrassed to have shown his brother how sick he really was.

"I'm sorry…. sorry Dean…can't help it…everything keeps spinning…"

"No need to apologize Sammy. I'm just glad you're back with us." Dean gave Sam a small smile.

Just then a scream resonated through the hallway.

Dean and Carol both turned toward the door.

"You stay here with Sam. I'll go check it out." Dean took his necklace off and put it over Sam's head. It was the only thing he could think of to try and protect him.

"No…no Dean…you need it…." Sam weakly tried to take it off.

"No Sam." Dean pulled Sam's hands down. "You keep it on. If this thing is around and comes after us, you're in no condition to try and fight it."

"Dean please….it will kill you…"

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a gentle squeezed.

"I'll be fine Bro, you just rest and I'll be right back." He walked over to Carol.

"Take care of him till I get back and keep him awake."

"You be careful."

"I'll be fine…Remember what I told you, if you see the Blue Lady don't look her in the eye. She can't hurt you as long as you don't look her in the eye." Dean hoped that was true.

"You mean there really is a Blue Lady?"

"I hope not but…." He shrugged his shoulder slightly.

He glanced over at his brother before he started out the door.

"Dean!...Wait!..." Sam wasn't thinking clearly and tried to get out of bed. He had to go with his brother; he might need help, but as soon as he tried to stand the room began to spin. He took a few steps then collapsed on the floor. Dean and Carol rushed over and helped him back into bed.

"Now listen to me Sam." Dean held Sam's face between his hands and looked into his eyes. "I got to see what's going on. I'll be fine, I promise you, but I can't be worrying about you trying to follow me. You need to stay here, do you understand me?"

Sam nodded.

"But if she comes after you…you're going to need this." Sam fingered the necklace.

"If the Blue Lady comes looking for me, I'll lead her back here. You just hang onto the necklace and have it ready for me." He knew he had to tell Sam something so he would think he was helping him and maybe it would calm him down a little.

"Okay….just …be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Dean ran into the hallway and headed toward the screams.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks once more for the reviews, I appreciate them. I'm going to try to add a chapter a day to get rid of this one before Christmas break.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter six

Dean headed down the dark hallway and soon ran into some of the other guests.

"Where did that scream come from?" He asked Kirk.

"Sounded like it was coming from the end of the hallway."

They ran down the hallway as a group and only slowed down when they saw Betty standing in the hallway her hands up to her mouth, a terrified look on her face.

"Betty." Dean called to her but she didn't move only stood staring into one of the bedrooms. "Everybody wait here." He said before continuing down the hallway alone. He put his hand on Betty's arm. "Betty…Betty what's wrong?" Her mouth moved but nothing came out. Dean gently took her arm and led her back to the group. "Betty we're here, you're safe now, what's the matter?" He said softly trying to calm her down.

She finally looked at him, tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my God she killed him?" She said sobbing.

"Who Betty?"

"The Blue Lady….She killed him! She killed Nate! She just suddenly appeared. I looked away like you told us to do but Nate…Nate looked up at her. She…Oh my God she started hitting him with an ax! She just kept hitting him over and over in his face!" She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God it was horrible!"

"Everybody stay here." Dean ordered, then turned and went back down the hallway. He entered the bedroom and held up his candle. He hissed in his breath when he saw the horror of what lay before him. Nate's body lay crumbled on the floor in a large pool of blood, his face completely obliterated. Dean swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he looked at what use to be a face. But a movement to his left caused him to look away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her standing in a blue mist. He could even see the axe hanging from her hand, Nate's blood dripping from it. She started drifting toward him and he quickly averted his eyes. The figure stayed in front of him glowing brighter and brighter waiting for him to look at it. When he didn't, it began to drift toward the door and out into the hallway.

"Don't look her in the eyes!" Dean screamed a warning to the group in the hallway.

As the Blue Lady moved toward them they all looked down or turned away. She floated between them slowly, as if daring someone to look at her. When they didn't, she drifted down the hallway. Dean came out of the room and watched her slowly moving away. Then he realized where she was heading.

"Sam!" Dean gasped as he ran after the spirit. He watched in horror as it entered his brother's room. Dean ran in right behind her. Carol stood near the door her hands over her eyes trembling with fear; luckily she had heard his warning. He quickly looked over at Sam who lay in bed unconscious. "Oh thank God." Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Carol was told to keep Sam awake because of his concussion but he also knew as long as Sam was unconscious he would be safe from the spirit. The Blue Lady stood at his bed as if willing him to wake up. Dean could see the necklace around his brother's neck and slowly began to reach toward it, but just then Sam moaned a little and began to move.

_No Sammy, stay asleep, you got to stay asleep. _Dean said to himself as he kept his eyes on his brother. He didn't know what would happen if his brother woke up and looked into the spirit's eyes. He had the necklace on and that should protect him, but who even know if that part of the legend was even true. Sam moaned and his head rolled back and forth on the pillow. Slowly he opened his eyes which widened with fear as he looked directly into the spirit's face.

"Sammy don't look at her!" Dean shouted as he tried to get to his brother but was held back by the spirit's force.

Sam watched as the Blue Lady raised the ax above his head. He tried to push himself back into the bed away from her but there was nowhere to go.

"Nooooo!" Dean screamed expecting to see his brother being slaughtered in front of him.

Sam, still staring directly into the spirit's face reached for the necklace but as soon as he took it off the spirit began to float toward the door.

"Sam! Throw it here!" Dean yelled to Sam who used what little strength he had to toss it to his brother. It fell short and by the time Dean got to it the spirit had vanished. Dean immediately ran to Sam's bedside.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You had me worried there for a second. I though you were a goner."

"Yeah, me too." He gave Dean a little smile. "Well, at least we know the necklace works." He winced and shut his eyes as another wave of dizziness overtook him and settled back down on the bed. Dean patted him on the shoulder thankful he was alive.

Carol walked over to them and soon the rest of the group came hurrying into the room.

"My God then the legend is true after all." Sampson said once they were all together.

"Yeah, the legend's true." Dean said

"Where's Nate?" Carol asked.

"He's dead." Dean stated.

"Oh my God!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"She slaughtered him!" Betty's voice shook as she spoke. "She just kept hitting him over and over and he was screaming….his blood was flying all over the place. Oh God I'll never get that scream out of my head."

Janet walked over to her and pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"What was that about the necklace?" Carol looked at Dean. "You put it around Sam's head like it had some kind of power before you left him. What does it have to do with the Blue Lady and why didn't she hurt Sam?"

"It's uh…it's nothing really… just a family good luck charm." Dean knew that if he told them that the necklace protected the wearer from the spirit they might begin fighting over it as one or more of them would try to take it. "Did anyone find a way out of here?" Dean asked changing the subject, but he could tell that some of the group was looking at him suspiciously.

"No, nothing." Stedson said.

"What are we going to do? That thing is going to try and kill all of us?" Wilcox looked terrified.

"That's true, it might." Dean agreed. "But as long as we stick together and don't look directly at it we should be able to survive the weekend. But we need to keep our wits about us and keep trying to find a way out of here."

"Well what the hell are we going to do? How can we even get any sleep with that thing floating around? What if we fall asleep and open our eyes and it's standing over us?" Wilcox asked as he started pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. Everyone could tell he was starting to lose it.

"Look, we're all stuck in this together, and we'll get through this together if we don't panic."

"You seem to have all the answers. What do you suggest we do?" Kirk said walking over.

"Look, I know we've all been through a lot tonight and this is only our first day. But I really think we should all try and get some rest. I suggest that a few people try to get some rest while the others keep watch, and then switch every couple of hours. That way everyone should at least be able to get a few hours of sleep tonight. If the spirit returns, just remember she can't hurt you unless you look her in the face. So everyone should be fine as long as you don't panic. I also think some of us should continue looking for a way out of here while the others rest. Then we can switch off and on."

"What about you? You're not going to sit here with your brother all night are you and let us do all the work."

"No, I'm going to help look for a way out but I'll need someone to stay with Sam while I search. I don't want him left alone. Someone has to keep him awake and get me if he needs me." Dean didn't want to leave Sam's side, not in the condition he was in, but he knew if he didn't help in the search and stayed with his brother, Kirk and some of the others might start causing trouble thinking he wasn't doing his part to help them find a way out, and fighting amongst the group was the last thing they needed. "Why don't you all decide who is going to rest, and who is going to start searching for a way out of here."

As the group started talking amongst themselves Dean looked down at Sam who lay in the bed with his eyes shut.

"Sam." Dean spoke quietly to him.

"Yeah." Sam opened his eyes and winced when the room once more began to spin, he quickly closed them again.

Dean took the necklace out of his hand and once more put it over Sam's head. He stood in front of his brother trying to block anyone from seeing what he was doing, if anyone found out about the power of the necklace who knew what they might do to get it. But he wasn't about to leave his brother's side without some kind of protection and he hoped the necklace would provide it.

"Listen to me Sam. I need you to keep this on. What ever you do don't remove it, even if the spirit comes back. I don't want you to try and be a hero by taking her on by yourself, you're too weak. If it falls out of your hands she'll kill you before you can get it back…. Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"I have to leave you for a while to help search for a way out of here, but I'll be near by and I'll keep coming back to check on you."

"Dean…watch your back." A tear dripped out of the corner of his eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I'm sorry….sorry I screwed up…I should be helping…not lying here." He hated feeling so helpless; his brother needed him, but as soon as he moved or tried to sit up the dizzy feeling came back and he knew he'd be of no use to his brother.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. His own eyes filled up seeing his brother's pain.

"Hey Bro, you didn't screw up. Neither of us knew that the person who rigged the house would actually hurt anyone…. What was it you saw down there anyway?"

"There was a blue mist…. and a figure started to appear…I was going to throw the necklace around her neck but then…I could tell it was a fake…it was some kind of trick with cameras and mirrors…Then I don't remember anything…after that."

Dean was glad Sam didn't remember the pain he must have been in while the person wrapped the wires around his arms.

"I'm going to get him for you Sam." Dean said softly. _And I'll make him pay for hurting you. _He thought to himself.

"Sorry…sorry I can't help you look."

"You can help me by staying safe and keeping that necklace on." Dean pulled the covers up to Sam's chin hoping to keep the necklace hidden from the others. "Remember Sam, you got to stay awake. I know it's hard, but you got to try."

Sam gave a small nod.

Stedson walked over to them.

"Well we decided who is going to rest and who is going to help in the search."

"Okay, I need at least two people to stay with Sam; one can rest while the other keeps watch."

"Carol and Wilcox have already volunteered to stay with him."

Dean wasn't happy with the decision. He didn't know for sure if he could trust Carol and Wilcox was already starting to lose it. But he knew this wasn't the time to argue. He also decided not to tell the others about Carol's connection to the man who had hurt Sam. He hoped she was sincere when she said she didn't think her cousin would hurt anyone, and didn't want the others to turn against her.

"Okay, but I want to stay on this floor. If my brother needs me, I want to be close by."

"No problem. But first we need to do something with Nate's body. Morley had said there are cold storage rooms down in the basement. I think we should take him down there."

"Okay, why don't three of us take him down while the others wait here."

Dean, Stedson and Sampson volunteered to remove Nate's body.

"It's not a pretty sight." Dean warned them.

As they made their way down the hall they grabbed blankets off of some of the beds, then trying not to look at the body covered it quickly and carried it down to the basement. Their path was marked by blood and brain matter which dripped from the body onto the floor.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the kind reviews.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter seven

After placing Nate's body in the storage room they headed back up to Sam's room making sure not to step in any of the blood on the way back. As soon as they got to the room Dean went immediately to check on Sam. In the short time that they were gone Sam had gotten worse and was shivering even though his face was covered in perspiration.

"Hey buddy how're you doing?" Dean asked worried as he put his hand on Sam's forehead and felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Okay." He gave Dean a weak smile.

Dean could tell he was far from okay. The blood from the wounds on his arms was starting to leak through the gauze and his head wound had also started to bleed a little. But when Dean saw the small trickle of blood once more dripping from his brother's ear he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Hey Bro…you have to hang strong, I'm going to get you out of here." His voice cracked as he looked at Sam. He thought of all the things they had hunted together and how they had always somehow survived, and now some low life human might take his brother from him. As much as it hurt him to leave Sam he knew he had to, he had to find a way out and get Sam some much needed medical help. He tore himself away from his brother and looked at Carol.

"He's burning up. I'll get you some cold water from the bathroom and see if you can get his fever down."

Carol looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dean…I'm so sorry. He looks so sick, he…." She couldn't continue. He knew she felt responsible for his brother's condition; after all it was her cousin who did this to him.

"He's going to be fine." Dean interrupted her, not wanting to even think of the possibility that Sam might not make it if he didn't get him out of there soon.

Dean asked Carol where the bathroom was located then left and returned with the basin full of cold water and a sponge. He took it over to Sam and sponged the water over his face and chest trying to cool him down. Sam tried weakly to push him away and Dean grabbed his hands.

"Sammy, you're burning up. You got to let me cool you down."

"No…no…" He rolled his head back and forth weakly fighting Dean.

Dean looked at Carol.

"You need to continue sponging him down, we got to get his fever down." He handed her the sponge. It tore him apart to leave his brother in the condition he was in but he knew the only way to help him was to find a way out. He walked over to the door and looked back at Sam as Carol began to sponge the cold water onto his chest. The necklace, which Dean had tried to keep out of view of the others, was now lying on his chest in plain view. He hoped it would remain there as he looked back at the group.

"We better get moving."

They divided into groups; one would take turns resting in one of the other bedrooms while the others searched the house. Dean took one last glance back at Sam then looked at Carol.

"If he needs me you yell for me, I'll hear you."

She nodded.

Dean went off with the search group. Betty, Manson, and Watson were going to rest while Dean and Sampson searched the second floor and Kirk, Stedson, and Janet searched the first. They agreed to meet back in Sam's room in two hours. They went from room to room searching for any signs of a passageway behind the walls, pulling down bookcases and checking out the walls for switches or anything that might cause the walls to open

**Later back in Sam's room**

Carol put her hand on Sam's forehead and shook her head sadly.

"He's still so hot."

Wilcox walked over and looked down at Sam who lay in bed moaning, his face covered in sweat. His eyes fell on the necklace. He remembered Carol had asked Dean if it had any kind of power. She had also said the spirit hadn't hurt Sam. Was it because of the necklace Wilcox wondered?

"He doesn't look too good; I think he's getting worse." Wilcox told Carol as he nervously looked around the room. The spirit had already killed one person and Dean had said there was someone hiding in the house and that person had apparently hurt his brother. He had to get out of there.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at Carol.

"Dean…Where's Dean?"

"He went to look for a way out of here."

"Is he okay?" Sam once more shut his eyes and grimaced in pain as his headache returned.

"He's fine." She smiled down at him as she smoothed back his hair from his forehead. "He's worried about you though."

"I'm okay." Sam lied.

"I still think he's getting worse." Wilcox repeated. "Maybe you better go find his brother."

"He only said to get him if Sam needed him. There's nothing he can do for him that we're not already doing."

"Well the kid looks worse to me. I think he'd feel better if he saw his brother. If he doesn't make it and his brother missed a last chance to see him before…."

"Maybe you're right." Carol interrupted him. She looked down at Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to get Dean. I think you'll feel better once you see him."

"No….No don't bother him…I'm okay…"

"I still think you should get him…he's right down the hallway." Wilcox insisted.

"Okay." She said to Wilcox then looked back at Sam. "I'll be right back."

She picked up her candle and left the room.

As soon as she left Wilcox walked over to Sam and picked up the vial attached to the necklace. He had no idea how the necklace was connected to what was going on but Carol had said the spirit hadn't hurt Sam and the necklace maybe was the reason why. Why else would Dean have put it around his brother's neck? He reached down and started to take it off of Sam, but Sam reached up and put his hand over it.

"No…no we need this…we need this to get rid of the spirit."

"Let go of it!" Wilcox started yanking on the necklace but Sam hung on. "Give it here!" Wilcox pulled and ended up pulling Sam off the bed but he still weakly held on to the necklace. Wilcox then pulled a small knife out of his pocket and raised it over Sam.

**Down the hallway**

"Dean…Dean you down here?" Carol called out as she headed toward the flickering candle light coming from one of the rooms at the far end of the hallway. Dean ran out of the room.

"Is it my brother?" He asked his face etched with worry. "Is Sam worse?" He didn't wait for an answer but started running up the hall. Sampson came out of the room but stayed in front of the doorway. If the boy was worse or had died he didn't want to be there when his brother found out.

"He's about the same but we thought maybe he'd feel a little better if he saw you." Carol said as she ran after him trying to calm him down.

Dean flew around the doorway to Sam's room and was greeted by the sight of Sam on the floor, Wilcox on top of him.

"What's going on?" Dean hurried over. "Did he fall out of bed?" He asked bending down to help.

Wilcox suddenly spun around the now bloody necklace in one hand and the knife in the other. Before Dean could react Wilcox plunged the knife into his side. Dean fell backward clutching his side as Wilcox pushed past a stunned Carol and ran off down the hallway.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks once more for the reviews. I love reading them. You guys make me smile with some of your comments. :- )

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter eight

"Oh my God Dean are you okay?" Carol rushed to Dean's side. She could see the blood starting to seep through his shirt.

Dean nodded.

"Check on Sam." He said through teeth clenched in pain as he struggled to sit up.

"But you're hurt."

"I'm okay, just check on my brother."

Carol went to Sam's side then looked over at Dean.

"He has a deep cut across the top of his hand." She said as she grabbed a gauze pad from the table and held it over the wound. "Why would Wilcox attack you two?"

Dean made his way over to Sam.

"The necklace…he got the damn necklace." He said out loud to himself.

"Dean…"Sam looked up at him, sweat glistening off of his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He kept one hand pressed to his wound as he used his other arm to help Carol get Sam back into bed. It was then Sam saw his brother's blood covered shirt. His eyes widened with worry as he tried to get up but Carol held him down.

"What happened!"

"Just a little cut." Dean tried to reassure him.

"It's more …then a little cut." Sam tried to pull Dean's shirt back to look but Dean pulled away.

"It's nothing Sam don't worry about it."

"Let me see that." Carol pulled Dean's shirt up. "That looks pretty deep Dean. I'll need to bandage it."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed while Carol gently cleaned his wound then put a thick bandage on it. She then kept pressure on it till the bleeding slowed. Dean kept his face turned away from Sam so he wouldn't see the pain on it as Carol worked on him. She then took tape and taped the bandage tightly in place.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He'll be fine Sam."

"Oh good…oh good." Sam said weakly as he settled back into the bed.

Dean looked back at Sam.

"Sam…Wilcox got the necklace."

Sam reached up and touched his neck. With all the commotion he hadn't even realized the necklace was gone.

"Oh God Dean I'm sorry…I tried to stop him." Sam turned his head away as tears from frustration filled his eyes. He had once more disappointed his brother. He had now lost both necklaces and he felt too lousy to even help his brother look for it. The little wrestling match with Wilcox had taken a lot out of him.

"Not your fault Sammy. I never should have left you with him; I could tell he was starting to lose it. But don't worry I'm going to find him and get it back."

"What about …the Blue Lady?….We have no way …of stopping her now."

Dean was worried, Sam was pale and sweaty, and still couldn't talk without resting between every few words as if even just trying to talk exhausted him.

"Sam I'm going to have Sampson stay with you and Carol while I look for Wilcox. But I need you to stay awake for me buddy. If she comes back, I don't want you falling asleep and then waking up and looking into her face, especially now that you don't have the necklace. Can you do that for me, can you stay awake?"

"Yeah, no problem." Sam lied, he could barely keep his eyes open. He looked back at Dean then reached out and touched his blood soaked shirt. "You're hurt…you shouldn't go off by yourself…take Sampson and Carol with you."

"Can't do that Sam. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I'll be fine." When he saw the worried look on Sam's face he gave him a little smile. "Aren't I always?"

"Not…not funny Dean. She killed one person already…she might try to kill you too."

Dean leaned down and spoke softly to Sam.

"I'm going to get that necklace back from Wilcox, then I'm going to send the Blue Lady back to hell."

"Yeah….you do that….but watch your back."

"You don't worry about me. You just take care of yourself."

Sam nodded weakly. He had never felt so helpless. All he wanted to do was help his brother but he couldn't even move without the dizzy feeling coming back.

Dean looked at Carol.

"Stay with him, I'm going to bring Sampson back to stay with both of you."

Dean ran down the hall and returned a short time later with Sampson. He then went back down the hallway and began to search for Wilcox.

**Basement**

Michael Hamond, Carol's cousin the owner of the house, moved a brick from behind the wall and emerged into the basement.

_Damn kid had to ruin everything _He thought to himself. He hadn't planed on hurting anyone but he couldn't let that kid ruin his plans for the house. He was going to make a lot of money, but now that the kid was still alive he probably had already told everyone about the house being rigged. He should have made sure the kid was dead. Now he would be lucky if he didn't get sued. There was only one thing he could do. Make sure none of them got out of the house alive.

**Second floor**

Wilcox ran down the hallway holding the necklace with Sam's blood on it. At least now he had some protection. Now all he had to do was find somewhere safe to hide from the others until Morley came on Monday. Hell with the money he thought, all he wanted to do was survive the weekend. He ran into a small bedroom and slammed the door shut. He then picked up a chair and jammed it under the doorknob. Now if anyone tried to get in they would think it was locked. Yeah, he could stay here till Monday. Sure he'd be hungry and tired, but at least he'd be alive. He wondered how long his candle would last as he turned around to sit on the bed. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came face to face with the Blue Lady. He dropped the candle and held the necklace up in front of him as the candle flickered at his feet.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" He screamed as he backed away trying not to look into her eyes, but it was too late. She held his gaze and he couldn't look away. With one sweep of her hand she knocked the necklace from his grasp and raised the ax with the other hand.

"Nooooooo!" He screamed as the blade came down and split his face in two.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it. Plus I love reading your kind reviews. They bring a smile to my face in my otherwise pathetic attempt at a life.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter nine

"Who the hell was that?" Sampson said as he ran over to the door after hearing the scream.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as he tried to get out of bed but Carol held him down.

"We'll check on him Sam, but you got to stay in bed."

Sam kept fighting her, he had to make sure his brother was okay.

"Dean!" He screamed again.

Dean came running in the door.

"Oh thank God." Dean shut his eyes and left out the breath he had been holding when he saw that the scream hadn't come from Sam's room.

"Dean…" Sam was still trying to fight Carol.

"It's okay Sam. Everything's okay." Dean walked over and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam blinked back tears as he lay back down.

"I thought…I thought something had happened to you."

"No, it wasn't me." He looked at Carol and Sampson. "You stay here with Sam; I'm going to check it out."

"I'll go with you." Sampson volunteered.

"No. I want you both to stay with my brother. I can take care of myself."

Sam started to object but Dean looked him in the eyes.

"I'll be back….I promise."

He left and headed down the hallway looking into each room as he past. When he got to the room Wilcox was in he tried to open it but it appeared to be locked. He could see a small light coming from under the door.

"Anyone in there?" He yelled as he pounded on the door. "Wilcox if you're in there come on out. I'm not going to hurt you."

When there was no answer Dean stepped back and kicked the door in. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain when he felt his knife wound reopen. When he opened his eyes he held his candle up with one hand while he held the other over his bloody bandage. At first all he could see was a lit candle lying on the floor. But as he stepped closer to it he slid on something and almost went down. He looked down then stepped back when he saw the pool of blood he was standing in. He held his candle up and saw the slaughtered body of Wilcox laying a few feet in front of him, his face unrecognizable. He looked around the room keeping his eyes below face level in case the spirit was still in the room. He then spotted something shiny lying near the doorway and picked it up. It was the necklace. The chain was broken, probably he thought when Wilcox yanked it off of Sam, but the vial was unbroken. Why hadn't it stopped the spirit from killing Wilcox he wondered? Didn't the dirt from the grave have any power after all? Or maybe it wasn't the spirit, maybe it was the same person who had attacked Sam, he had no way of knowing. He quickly headed back to his brother's room.

The search group from the first floor had just arrived and all eyes turned toward him when he walked into the room.

"Wilcox is dead." He looked at the stunned group. "He was killed the same way Nate was. But I really have no idea whether the spirit did it or if it was the same person who attacked my brother." He then looked at the group who had been searching the first floor. "Did you find anything?" He asked hopefully.

"No…we couldn't find any way out." Stedson said.

"But we did find this." Janet handed Dean a picture.

It was an old picture that was falling apart from age of two people, a man and a woman, standing in front of the Hamilton mansion. The mansion looked beautiful and new, the grounds well kept. In the background a woman of about twenty stood on the porch looking down on the pair. She wore an apron and appeared to be a maid.

"So this could be the Hamiltons." Dean said looking at the picture.

"And we thought maybe the woman on the porch could be Sarah, the Blue Lady."

"I guess it's possible."

"But look at the man more closely."

Dean held the candle closer to the picture. He slowly lowered it and looked at the group. The man could have been Sam's twin.

"I don't know what to say….that's really weird." He finally said as he took the picture over to his brother and showed it to him.

"It looks like me." Sam looked up at him, a hint of fear in his eyes. He then noticed Dean's bloody bandage. "Damn it Dean…you're bleeding again."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Dean…you got to take it easy…you got to get some rest."

"Once I get you out of here I'll rest."

Sam put his head back and shut his eyes. He knew it was hopeless to argue with his brother, he knew he usually won.

"Damn… pigheaded…" He mumbled softly.

"Well what do we do now?" Kirk asked.

When no one spoke up Dean answered.

"Well I suggest we grab as many blankets and pillows as we can and go back to the library. It's big enough for all of us to stay there and I think we should all stick together. Then we can take turns sleeping and searching for a way out. I say we get the others and head on down."

"Everybody okay with that?" Kirk asked looking at the group.

They all nodded.

"I'll need someone to help me with Sam." Dean said and Sampson volunteered. "I'll take his shoulders and you can take his feet."

But Sam protested, he was tired of feeling like an invalid.

"I can walk….I just need a little help."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Okay but just take it easy…real easy."

Dean helped Sam sit up in bed. Once more the room started to spin wildly and Sam leaned heavily on Dean, he put his hand up indicating he needed to rest for a few seconds. Then he nodded and they slowly helped him out of the bed. Dean put Sam's arm around his shoulder and Sampson did the same. Sam shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to steady himself as he felt his legs start to give out. He nodded once more and they slowly made their way to the door.

They half dragged Sam, who tried his best to walk between them, and headed down the hallway. The others gathered blankets and pillows in some of the other bedrooms as they made their way toward the room the others were sleeping in. They opened the door and were greeted by a scene from hell. The floor and walls of the room were completely covered in blood and body parts. Betty, Manson, and Watson had all been hacked to pieces with an ax.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the nice reviews. One more chapter after this which I'll hopefully be able to put on tomorrow.

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter ten

They pulled the door shut and quickly headed for the library. There was nothing they could do for them; it was obvious that they were all dead.

**The Library**

"My God it's going to kill all of us." Carol wrapped a blanket around herself and sat trembling on one of the chairs.

No one answered her; they knew she could be right.

Dean and Sampson lowered Sam onto one of the blankets on the floor. He was grateful to be able to lay flat again. Dean knelt down on one knee next to him.

"Sammy I don't know what's going on. Wilcox had the necklace but it didn't help him. And now this…"

"But I had the necklace …and I looked into her eyes….She didn't hurt me."

Dean shook his head.

"I just don't know. We know the Blue Lady is here, we've seen her. And we know she killed Nate. But the thing is we don't know whether she killed Wilcox or the others. It could be Carol's cousin trying to keep this damn legend alive."

"But the legend is alive…he doesn't have to fake it."

"Yeah, the Blue Lady is real but maybe he doesn't know that. Maybe he wants to commit these murders for publicity for his house. Just think of all the money he could make renting it out for investigations into the paranormal."

"But why didn't he kill me?"

"Maybe he thought you were dead or would be before we found you. Or maybe after he hurt you he just panicked and decided to get rid of all of us. I really don't know"

"Dean…you got to get these people out of here."

"I'll try." He looked around at the group which was now down to seven including his brother and him. How many had been killed by the Blue Lady and how many had Hamond killed he wondered? Or had the Blue Lady killed all of them? And why hadn't she killed Sam when he looked at her? Was the dirt from the grave a part of the legend which wasn't true? It didn't seem to have helped Wilcox any. And the picture Janet had showed him of the owner's uncanny resemblance of his brother. Did that have anything to do with anything? A million questions went through his head.

Just then Kirk came storming over to them.

"You know I've been thinking. How do we know you didn't kill Wilcox and the others? When we got back to the second floor you weren't there and Carol told us you went after Wilcox after he hurt your brother. Maybe you killed him, then the others."

Dean stood up glaring at Kirk.

"I didn't kill anyone. We're all in this together. I want out of here as much as you do."

"Well why didn't she hurt your brother? If she killed the others, then why didn't she hurt him?"

"That I don't know. I thought she would…."

"But she didn't. And why does your brother look just like the guy on the picture? What kind of game are you two playing?"

"We're not playing a game. We're all in the same boat buddy. We don't have any idea what's going on either."

"I bet your brother isn't even hurt…" Kirk reached down, grabbed Sam and started pulling him up.

"Leave him alone!" Dean grabbed Kirk by the shirt.

Kirk swung his fist at Dean who ducked it then punched his fist into Kirk's stomach doubling him over.

"Stop it!" Stedson shouted as he stepped between the two. "We're not going to start fighting among ourselves. We got to stick together and find some way out of here."

Dean went back to Sam then turned and looked back at Kirk.

"You touch my brother again, I'll kill you."

Kirk looked at the others.

"You heard him, he said he'd kill me!...I still say he and his brother are somehow involved in this. I say we tie them both up just to be sure."

Carol stood up. She couldn't let Dean take the blame for all that had happened. She had to tell them about her cousin. She started to step forward but Dean looked at her and gave his head a little shake. He knew if she said anything they would turn on her.

"My brother and I aren't involved in this. We're only here to help. We know as much as you do, that the Blue Lady does exist and will kill, and also that someone else is in the house and that person is the one that hurt my brother. So if you still want to tie me up fine…but if anyone touches my brother, when this is over, they'll answer to me." He knew that Sam was still too weak to cause anyone any concern, and he wasn't about to let them tie him up in his weaken condition.

"No one is tying anyone up." Sampson stepped forward. "We need to all work together to find a way out of here."

"Well I think two people should stay here with Sam while the other four stick together and continue to search the house." Dean suggested. "And I don't want him staying with my brother." He nodded toward Kirk.

"So now you're giving orders again!" Kirk glared at Dean.

"Well do you have any other suggestions?"

"Okay you two knock it off. I say we do what Dean suggested. How about Janet and Stedson stay with Sam while the rest of us look for away out of here? Agreed?" Sampson spoke up.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go."

Before they left Dean put the necklace in Sam's hand and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

**The Basement**

Hamond set the bloody ax against the wall. When they found the bodies they would assume the Blue Lady had done it. But now he had to get rid of the rest of them. He began pouring gasoline on anything that would burn. He hated to burn the house down but if these people got out of here and talked he'd be in big trouble for hurting the kid, plus now he had just murdered three other people. He lit a match and tossed it on to a large pile of gasoline soaked lumber. Once the house was gone he could still make some money selling the land. Plus maybe he could get a movie deal going. 'Twelve people die in reputed haunted house'…Yeah, this might just work for his benefit after all.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

This is the final chapter. I **really** appreciate all the reviews and hope you're not disappointed with the ending

**The Blue Lady of Marywood**

Chapter eleven

They had been searching for about an hour when Carol put her hand on Dean's arm.

"I smell smoke!" She said quietly as she looked at him with eyes wide with fear.

Dean sniffed the air and he too detected a faint smell of smoke. He looked at the others.

"I think we got a problem."

They looked at him wondering what he was talking about but then they too smelled the smoke. They looked around trying to detect where it was coming from.

"The basement!" Dean blurted out.

They all ran toward the basement door. Kirk was just about to open it when Dean pushed him out of the way.

"No!" Dean shouted as he put his hand on the door. Smoke was starting to come out from under the door and Dean could feel the heat through the door. He swallowed the panic he was starting to feel. They were trapped in a burning house with no way out.

"What are we going to do!" Kirk asked.

"Well first we need some wet towels to stick under the door." Dean knew it wouldn't help much but it at least might stop some of the smoke. As he looked down the hall he could see thin wisps of smoke starting to snake their way up from the floor boards.

"Oh my God we're going to burn to death!" Carol said as tears streamed down her face.

Dean wanted to reassure her but there was nothing he could say. She was probably right, they were all going to die. They made their way to the kitchen and grabbed towels, curtains and what ever else they could make wet. They then shoved them under the basement door. It helped a little but smoke was already coming in from other areas.

"Let's get back to the library." There was nothing else they could do and he wanted to get back to check on Sam. They slowly made their way back. It was getting harder and harder to see in the darkness with only the candles to light the way and now the smoke making it even more difficult.

The smoke had just begun to seep into the library when they got there.

Dean immediately went to Sam.

"Sam…"

"I know…I smell it. You got to get these people out of here Dean."

"We tried everything."

"You got to try harder….Take them all with you….rip down the walls if you have to…just find a way out."

Dean knew Sam was right, the more people looking the better. He started to reach down to help Sam up.

"Dean go, I'll just hold you back…you can't be dragging me with you."

He knew Sam was right. If they were going to find a way out they had to hurry. Sam would be just as safe here in the library as he would with him.

"I'm going to find a way out and I'll be back for you Sam I promise." He said as tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of leaving him.

"No…If you find a way out…you go…don't waste time coming back for me." Sam knew if Dean found a way out he had to get out immediately, the place could turn into an inferno at any moment.

"No way Bro. We're getting out of here together or not at all."

"Dean…you got to get these people out of here…you know that."

"I will Sammy, but there is no way in hell I'm leaving you here. No way." He shook his head.

"Listen Dean…we're both going to die if you come back….Dad needs you….You got to find him."

Dean knew he couldn't waste time arguing. He had to find the passage out, but he also knew he wasn't going to leave his brother behind. If he got out and Sam didn't, he knew he couldn't live with himself.

_I'll be back Sam_. He said to himself as he got up and looked at the others. "Let's all stick together and find a way out of here!" He yelled to the group. He took one last glance back at his brother as he followed the others out into the hall. He pulled the large library doors shut hoping to delay the deadly smoke from reaching Sam. They stayed together and went from room to room ripping down wallpaper and throwing bookcases on the floor desperately searching for some way out.

**The Library**

It was getting harder and harder to breathe as the room slowly filled with smoke. So this is how it was going to end Sam thought. He prayed he's pass out from the smoke before the flames could reach him. He wondered if Dean would fine a way out. He hoped so and he also hoped he wouldn't attempt to come back for him. He knew the mansion could go up in flames at any moment. He began to cough as smoke filled his lungs. With each cough his head felt like it was going to explode. He had just rolled over in order to breathe easier when he saw her…the Blue Lady. How long had she been standing there watching him he wondered? He held up the vial of dirt but this time the spirit didn't back away she only moved closer. So the dirt was of no use. Sam glanced at the ax in her hand then closed his eyes hoping it would be over with quickly.

**The Hallway**

They had checked everywhere they could think of but there was no way out. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker and it would only be a matter of time before it would be impossible to get a good breath. Dean looked at the others and shook his head sadly as he started to head back to the library. At least he would be with his brother when the end came. The others not knowing what else to do or where else to look followed him.

**The Library**

When nothing happened Sam opened his eyes and looked at the spirit who stood next to him looking at him strangely.

"Why don't you just get it over with!" He asked her.

She moved even closer, but only stood there staring at him.

"Please, just get it over with."

He watched as the expression on her face changed from hatred to sadness and suddenly he understood. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Oh my God you think I'm him! You think I'm your lover." He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not, I'm not him."

The spirit began to glow brighter and in his mind Sam could actually see himself as Rodrick Hamilton the owner of the mansion. He saw himself kissing Sarah the maid and felt all of Hamilton's emotions, including love for her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sarah….you've come back…" He stood up, all the dizziness and pain he had felt now gone.

**A short time later**

Dean and the others entered the library and immediately froze in horror and fear at the sight of the spirit standing next to Sam. Dean walked toward them while the others stood back near the door. He could tell Sam was looking directly at her, the necklace apparently not stopping her.

"Sam." Dean said softly reaching out his hand toward his brother.

Sam turned and looked at him but said nothing.

"Sammy, move away from her."

"Why?…Who…who are you?" Sam face clearly showed his confusion.

"Sammy it's me, it's Dean. You got to come over to me buddy."

"No." Sam turned back to the spirit and smiled at her. "She's come back for me. I've waited so long for her to come back."

"Sam, listen to me. You don't know her. You're not who she thinks you are."

"She's Sarah … I've waited so long to be with her."

"Damn it Sammy listen to me!" Dean shouted.

Sam shut his eyes and shook his head slightly as Dean's voice brought him out of his trance. He looked over at his brother.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Bro."

Sam looked back at the spirit and tried to back away but she reached out a hand and touched him. The blue mist from her body began to cover him and he dropped to his knees gasping for air.

_Oh my God she's suffocating him_ Dean thought. "Get away from him, you bitch!"

She turned toward him, raised her ax and started floating closer. He tried to step backward but tripped and ended up on the floor on his back looking up at her. As she raised the ax he put his hand up to ward off the blow.

"Noooooo!" Sam screamed as he crawled over to Dean and put his body between Dean and the spirit. He put his hand up in front of him.

"Don't hurt him! He's my brother! Please don't hurt him Sarah…I'll stay here with you, just don't hurt him."

The Blue Lady lowered the ax and looked at Sam.

"Please Sarah…I'll stay here with you….but you need to show them the way out of here." Sam knew the thick black smoke would soon kill all of them.

"No Sam!" Dean shouted, there was no way he was leaving his brother here with her to die.

Sam ignored him and pleaded with the spirit.

"Please Sarah, I promise I'll stay with you…but you need to show them the way out."

The Blue Lady looked down at him then backed up and floated over to a light and pointed at it.

Dean crawled out from under Sam and went to the light. He picked it up and examined it. On the bottom of it was a small switch. He turned it and a portion of the wall slowly began to move revealing the passage way.

"Come on!" He shouted to the others. "Everybody get out of here!"

The group ran over and quickly disappeared behind the wall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled over to his brother who still lay on the floor.

"No Dean….I can't go."

"I'm not leaving you here Sammy."

"You got to get the others out of here….Go Dean!"

"They'll find their way…There's no way I'm going without you."

"Dean go! I promised her!... She'll kill both of us if I leave!"

"Then she kills both of us, because I'm not leaving here without you." He went to Sam's side. If Sam died, he'd die with him.

The spirit once more reached down and touched Sam who rolled onto his back gasping for air. Dean knelt by his side and looked up at the spirit.

"He's not Hamilton! Your boyfriend is dead! He's been dead for over a hundred years! You need to find him, not take my brother!"

She ignored him and continued sucking the air out of Sam's lungs who finally passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Tears filled Dean's eyes, he knew his brother was dying. Then he thought of something, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture Janet had showed him of the Hamiltons.

"Look …Look Sarah, this is the man you were in love with. He's waiting for you. You just have to find him." He held the picture up in front of him.

He could feel himself getting lightheaded from the smoke and knew he had to get Sam out of there soon or they both would die. Sarah looked at the picture which was suddenly ripped from Dean's hand and floated over to hers. A tear rolled down her face as she studied it and turned away from Sam.

While her attention was on the picture Dean leaned down and examined Sam. He was unconscious and Dean knew he didn't have time to check to see if he was even breathing. The flames were now starting to peak through the floor boards. Dean picked Sam up, put him over his shoulder, and headed for the passage way expecting to feel the blade of the ax at any moment. He never glanced back, all he knew was that he had to get out of there as quickly as possible before the floor boards gave way.

**Outside**

Once they got outside they were greeted by the others who rushed over to help. They moved Sam far away from the building and put him down on the grass. Dean immediately checked to see if he was breathing, he was but very shallow. He sat down next to him and pulled his brother into his lap and waited for his breathing to improve as he and the others watched the building turn into a blazing inferno. Sirens could be heard coming closer, but it would be too late to save anything. The building would be a total loss.

**Epilogue**

Sam was taken to the hospital where it was determined he had a concussion plus a bad infection from the rusty wires that had been twisted around his arms. He was given antibiotics and told he needed to take it easy for the next two weeks. Dean's wound was also cleaned up and stitched. It was deep but hadn't hit anything vital. They wanted to keep Sam for a few days just to be safe but he refused and signed himself out. Dean fixed up the backseat of the car with pillows and blankets for him and they left, glad to be leaving the town behind them.

The Hamilton mansion was a total loss and the bodies that were left behind in it were incinerated by the fire.

Morley deeply saddened by the loss of life returned the money to each of the survivors. It was determined that he had nothing to do with any of the deaths.

Hamond, the owner of the mansion, was never charged with the murders or with injuring Sam. Any evidence there might have been against him was destroyed by the fire. Three days later after visiting the site of the fire his body was found lying next to the ruins. He had been hacked to pieces by an ax.

The End


End file.
